


Cold Shower

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sweat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t think Kurt should have to take cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

Oh, man, it felt good. Kurt let the cold water sluice over him. Their house, sadly, was old and lacked air conditioning – not something that was usually a problem in Ohio, but during the current heat wave it was killing him. 

Hi dad, Finn, and Carole decided to go to a movie in an air conditioned movie theatre, but Kurt elected to stay home. Now he was sort of regretting turning his nose up at Jason Statham. 

His phone rang. 

With supreme effort, he pulled himself away from the heavenly cold water and answered it. 

“Blaine, how are you?”

“Good, good. Whatcha up to?”

Kurt chuckled. “Taking a cold shower.” 

“Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have to do that. Come over here and I’ll take care of you.” 

“Really?” Of course Blaine’s mansion would have air conditioning, Kurt thought. Sweet nectar of the gods, air conditioning. 

“Of course. I’d come over and get you, but Dad took my car today because his is in the shop.” 

“No problem. I’ll be over there in a few.” Kurt ended the call and then eagerly found something to wear. 

When he got to Blaine’s house nearly half an hour later, his boyfriend’s jaw dropped almost down to his chest. “I’ve never seen you look so casual.” 

“Desperate times call for disparate measures.” Kurt was wearing actual shorts, athletic ones with white stripes down the side, and a “Property of McKinley High School” t-shirt paired with rhinestone decorated flip-flops. “It’s a left-over from the three weeks or so that I played football.” 

“You look hot,” Blaine murmured, pulling him close and kissing him hard. “You smell hot, like you’ve been working with your dad in the garage.” 

“It’s called sweat, Blaine, and it’s not particularly attractive.”

“So hot,” Blaine murmured, kissing his neck. He bit lightly at Kurt’s earlobe in a way that always made his boyfriend go weak in the knees. Tugging on his hand, Blaine led Kurt to the lounge in the south wing and shoved him onto the couch there, then climbed into his lap. 

The couch was the over-stuffed type that one could literally sink into, so Kurt did. He kicked off his flip-flops and laid back, basking in Blaine’s attentions. 

Blaine popped two buttons in his haste to rip off his shirt. Soon he was naked, rubbing up against Kurt’s silky shorts. Kurt had learned by now that Blaine got off on appearing slutty and eager, so Kurt tried to stay as relaxed as possible – appear apathetic. 

Blaine groaned. “Can I ...?”

“You want to get this dirty? You want to rub your cock on me til you come all over my shorts?” Kurt felt his face heat up, but he tried to talk as dirty as he could, which wasn’t very dirty, truth be told. But he was getting better and Blaine liked when he tried. 

“I want …” Blaine’s hand dipped down, rubbing against Kurt’s erection through the shorts. “Let me…”

“You want to pull it out, baby?”

“God, yes.”

“Go ahead.” 

Scooting down the couch, Blaine tugged loose the bow and then pulled down Kurt’s shorts and briefs, but just to mid-thigh. 

Kurt’s cock bounced into the open air. 

“Suck it?” He meant it to come out as a command, but he so wasn’t good at this yet. 

Blaine grinned at him anyway and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Burying his fingers in Blaine’s hair, Kurt thrust up, not too much, but enough to feel Blaine gag and sputter. 

Blaine pulled back, angled his head the other way and then went for it again. Kurt adored his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. It didn’t take long before he was tugging on Blaine’s hair. “Going to come.” 

Blaine nodded and kept sucking.

Arching up, Kurt came in his mouth. 

Blaine swallowed, which Kurt thought was really sexy. 

Before he could reach for him, Blaine took himself in hand and jerked himself off furiously, coming all over Kurt’s shirt. 

Giggling to himself over the mess, Kurt was quick to get out of his clothes before Blaine collapsed next to him in bliss. “Hey, beautiful,” he whispered. “You’re always so pretty when you’re blissed out.”

“Mmm,” Blaine agreed. “So no more need for cold showers?”

“No, this is great.” Kurt gestured to the room around them.

“This?”

“The air conditioning here. It’s wonderful.” He smiled. “No cold showers needed.” At Blaine’s puzzled look, he clarified, “Our house is old. We don’t have AC.”


End file.
